1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine and a control method of the same that reduces damage to teeth of components caused when power from a drive motor to rotate a pulsator is selectively transmitted to a washing shaft or a spin-drying shaft and the washing shaft during switching between a washing mode and a spin-drying mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a washing machine, a coupler is tooth-engaged with a water tub or a rotor of a drive motor to rotate a pulsator to selectively transmit rotation force from the drive motor to a washing shaft or a spin-drying shaft such that the pulsator alone is rotated to perform a washing cycle in a washing mode, and the pulsator and a spin-drying tub are simultaneously rotated to perform a spin-drying cycle.
However, when the pulsator or the spin-drying tub is rotated in a state in which the coupler is not normally tooth-engaged with the water tub or the rotor, collision between teeth occurs, with the result that the teeth are damaged, and, in addition, frictional noise is generated.